The Imperial Commander of Zero
by Rven23
Summary: Saito is a Commander of the Empire of the Rising Sun who escape with a MCV after being defeated by the Allied and Soviet Forces, but he was summon by Louise to be her familiar. SaitoXHarem (up for adoption)
1. Bio, Imperial Units and Harem

**Name: Saito Hiraga**

 **Age: 18 yrs. old**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Faction: Empire of the Rising Sun**

 **Color: Red**

 **Occupation: Soldier**

 **Rank: Commander**

 **Description: Even he is youngest commander of the Empire he was considered as a prodigy, his strategic skill is impressive than other commanders that is why the Empire recruited him.**

 **Empire of the Rising Sun Arsenals:**

 ** _Infantry:_**

Imperial Warrior

Tankbuster

Engineer

Shinobi

Rocket Angel

Archer Maiden

Yuriko Omega (Clone)

 ** _Vehicles:_**

MCV

Nanocore

Ore Collector

Sudden Tranport

Tsunami Tank

Wave-Force Artillery

Striker VX

Mecha Tengu

King Oni (Greater and Kenji Model)

Steel Ronin

 ** _Aircrafts:_**

Burst Drone

Sunburst Fighter Drone (Final Squadron)

Chopper VX

Jet Tengu

Sky-Wing

Giga Fortress

 ** _Vessels:_**

Yari Mini-Sub

Sea-Wing

Nagita Cruiser

Shogun Battleship

Giga Fortress

Special Units:

Radar Boat

Shogun Executioner

 ** _Structures:_**

Construction Yard

Instant Generator

Ore Refinery

Ore Mine (Can now build)

Instant Dojo

Mecha Bay

Imperial Bay

Nanotech Mainframe

Psionic Decimator

Nanoswarm Hive

 ** _Defenses:_**

Defender VX

Wave-Force Tower

Fortress Walls

 ** _In his harem are:_**

Louise

Siesta

Herietta

Tiffania

Tabitha

Sylphid


	2. Another World

**Hey guys! Thanks for waiting of this story, I know all of you are excited of this cross over so here it is. Hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Command and Conquer Red Alert 3 and Familiar of Zero.**

 **Saito's POV**

One thing I remember that I'm trying to escape from the Allied and Soviet Forces. Why? Will our enemy push us back to their land and now I'm escaping riding my MCV, as I escaping I see a bright light and then a voice of a girl.

In a matter of second I was in a grassy land and I can see some kids about my age wearing some kind of uniform with cape, I can see a old man around his thirties looking amaze to my MCV. I then exit to my MCV, as I got out the student and the teacher surprised to see me.

 **No one's POV**

The stundents and the teacher are surprised to see a boy inside the iron carriage, this make surprised of Louise because not only she summon an iron carriage she summon a boy inside.

"Louise the zero just summon a commoner"

"You will be always a zero Louise"

"Hahahaha what a weak familiar"

Louise is in verge of tears not only she fail in magic but she fail to summon a powerful familiar. She then ask for pemission to her teacher to summon another familiar.

"Can I summon another familiar, Professor Colhert?" Louise ask.

"Sorry Louise but this ritual is sacred and you can't summon another one" Colhert said.

"But -" Louise said but she is cut off by Colhert.

"No buts, now finish the ritual" Colhert order her.

"Okay" Louise said.

She turn around facing Saito and glared him.

"Be thankful of this commoner" Louise said.

Saito in other hand don't understand what she said. She then kiss Saito making the boy surprised what she did, then suddenly a pain hit him around the body. As he scream in pain a light is coming out in his hand.

As the pain subdue the teacher approach him and take his hand, the teacher is surprised because he see the writing are not similar from other. He then told his students to go back in the academy. The only one who stay are Louise and Saito with his MCV.

"Come on familiar were going back to the academy" Louise order.

"Wait I can understand to you now. What is happening right now and where I am?" Saito ask.

"Don't ask familiar, you have to obey me" Louise said angrily.

"I'm not moving without telling me" Saito said.

Louise just sighed, she then told him about what is happening just now, she then told where he is.

'Okay I'm definitely not in my world this look like an anime cliché story' Saito thought.

Much later after the explanation, Saito is driving his MCV with Louise who is fascinated of the transportation, both of them are arrive in the academy. Saito park his MCV outside the academy. Inside the acedemy both Saito and Louise arrived in a dorm as they go inside Saito see her room. Then a knock was heard.

"Who is it?" Louise ask.

"Its me Siesta, here is your food" Siesta said.

"Thank you Siesta" Louise said.

The Siesta notice Saito.

"Ummm, who is he?" Siesta ask Louise.

"Oh that is my familiar; Saito" Louise said introducing her familiar.

"Hello my name is Siesta, Louise's personal maid and friend" Siesta introducing her own.

"Nice to meet you, wait friend?" Saito ask.

"She is the only one who understand and friendly to me so I hired her as personal maid and secretly friend when we are both alone" Louise answered.

Saito just nod.

 **Timeskip**

It was night, Louise is now in her sleepwear then she see Saito still awake walking out in their dorm she then called him.

"Hey Saito where are you going?" Louise said.

"I need to see my MCV if its alright" Saito said.

"Okay just comeback" Louise said.

"Okay don't worry" Saito said.

Louise just nod and go to the bed to sleep. As Saito go to his MCV he activate his AI companion.

"Good evening commander" a robotic female voice said.

"You too, Haven" Saito said.

"What can I do to you this night?" Haven ask.

"Scanned for any ore in this world" Saito order.

"Scanning, please wait" Haven said.

After a minute Haven respond.

"Scanned complete, there is an abundant of ore 3 kilometer from here" Haven said.

"Bring me there" Saito order.

"Affirmative" Haven said.

The MCV come to life and traveled where the ore located. As they arrived in the area he see a grassy field enough to make a base.

"We have arrive" Haven said.

"Good, deploy the MCV in the middle of the field" Saito order.

"Affirmative" Haven said.

The MCV move to the center and started to construct to a Construction Yard.

"Construction completed, new construction option" Haven said.

"Time to build the base" Saito said.

He then start building Instant Generator for power, a Nanocore exit in the Construction Yard and start constructing not so far in the Construction Yard, then Saito build three Ore Mine and three Ore Refinery, and he deploy the Ore Mine that can refill the ore underground in a minute and then deploy the Ore Refinery next to the Ore Mine and the Ore Collector start collecting ores.

He then build again two Instant Generator and placed where the first Instant Generator placed and lined them. He build three Instant Dojo, three Mecha Bay and three Imperial Dock, out of the Construction Yard nine Nanocores exit and ready to construct.

Saito begin to construct the Instant Dojo and Mecha Bay, after it's construct he order to trained six Imperial Warrior, twenty Tankbuster, two Shinobi, ten Tsunami Tank, a Sudden Transport, a Burst Drone, five Mecha Tengu, three Striker VX, and Eight Steel Ronin. He order five of the Tsunami Tank to escort three Nanocores to a nearby sea to construct the Imperial Dock.

The five drivers of the Tsunami Tank obey and started traveling to the sea escorting the Nanocores. He continued to build his base, as he build another two Instant Generator lined up to the other generators, he then build the Nanotech Mainframe, Nanoswarm Hive and Psionic Decimator.

As he completed building the base, he started to build the defenses by building the Fortess Wall in square formation with four gates, then he start building the Defender VX and Wave-Force Tower placing every side of the wall. Saito heard a called from one of the Tsunami Tank driver telling him that the Nanocores completed building the Imperial Dock, he order to trained a Radar Boat, ten Yari Mini-Sub, five Sea-Wing, eight Nagita Cruiser, and three Shogun Battleship. He is now finished building his base.

His next to do is to order his units, he order the three Tsunami Tank to patrol outside the base, he then order Tankbusters to group in five and burrow in the ground outside the base gates and they will be assist by two Steel Ronins guarding the gate.

He order the five Mecha Tengu to patrol the airspace territory of their base, the pilots transform the Mecha Tengu to a Jet Tengu and start to patrolling the base airspace territory. He order the Sea-Wings to patrol the airspace territory where the Imperial Dock built, the Sea-Wing pilots fly up to the sky and turn to a Sky-Wing and do their patrolling the sea, he order the Tsunami Tanks, Yari Mini-Subs, Nagita Cruisers and Shogun Battleships to guard the Imperial Dock, He order his two Shinobi to spy with the support of Burst Drone in a Kingdom named Tristain, they nod and leave.

He sighed in relief he was done building the base, he watched the clock and see it's 4:00 AM in the morning he exit in the Construction Yard and go to the Sudden Transport and he was escorted by six Imperial Warriors.

"Driver take me back to the academy" Saito order.

"Yes sir" the driver said.

The Sudden Transport start traveling to the academy and being escorted by two Tsunami Tank and three Striker VX transform to Chopper VX. Saito closed his eyes and take a little nap from exhaustion.

 **End**

 **And that is the first chapter of my story. Hope you like the story, see you all again and goodbye.**


	3. Imperial Commander vs Noble

**Hey guys! As you must all know I will not follow the storyline of the anime, because I making my own**. **Hope you all like the chapter 2**.

 **I don't own Red Alert 3 and Familiar of Zero**

As Saito and his soldiers arrived in the academy, one of the Imperial Warrior wake up Saito from his slumber.

"Sir, we have arrived in the academy" the Imperial Warrior said.

"Huh! Oh, thank you for waking up me" Saito said stretching his arms.

As they exit in the Sudden Transport, he order the driver and pilot of Sudden Transport, Tsunami Tank and Striker VX to hide in a nearby forest and wait for his further order and they obey.

Saito and the six Imperial Warrior walk toward the academy, as they arrive they were meet by a angry Louise and walk toward Saito.

"Where were you?" Louise said angrily.

"Ummm business" Saito said.

"And you came back in the morning" Louise said now fuming.

She then see the Imperial Warriors and look back to Saito.

"Who are them?" Louise ask.

"Oh, those are my soldier" Saito said.

"Say what?" Louise ask again.

Then Saito explained about the base he build not so far from here, Louise in other hand is trying to process what Saito said. She trying to understand how the heck did Saito build the base in one night he is just a commoner.

"To much what I said" Saito said.

"Yeah" Louise answered.

"I will show you tomorrow" Saito said.

"*sigh* let just get some breakfast" Louise said.

"Okay" Saito said.

As they go inside in the academy they were being stared by the student not just Louise and Saito but the Imperial Warriors walking in their side.

As they arrived in the cafeteria, Saito and Louise choice their food and go to the table. Then Louise then ask Saito.

"What about your soldiers?" Louise ask.

"Don't worry about them, they are cybernetics robots" Saito said.

AN: Yes the infantry are robots except for Yuriko.

"What?" Louise said in confusion.

"*sigh* let just eat" Saito said.

As they were eating they hear a shout from one of the student as they investigate. They see Siesta being shouted by a blonde boy.

"You must know this clothes cause your life" the blonde boy said.

"I'm sorry it will never happen again" Siesta said.

"You think sorry will make me forgiven you?" the blonde shouted again.

Saito is now confused what is happening, then Louise go between to Siesta and the blonde boy and start shouting the boy.

"Leave her alone Guiche" Louise said.

"Oh look Zero protecting the commoner, I'm scared" Guiche said.

In Saito he hated the bullies so he goes between to the two girls and facing Guiche.

"What do you want commoner?" Guiche said.

"Stop being a jerk dirtbag" Saito said.

"Say what! Hey zero tell your commoner to stop being a hero" Guiche said.

"He will stop if you stop being jerk, two-timer" Louise said.

Then that make Guiche snap.

"What did you say to me?" Guiche said.

"She said to you to stop being jerk" Saito said.

"No the other one" Guiche said.

"You mean the two-timer?" Saito said.

"That bitch" Guiche said trying to hit Louise.

But the Imperial Warrior aim their weapon to Guiche making him scared a little, then he look to Saito.

"You and me, we will have tournament to each other" Guiche declared.

"What no wa-" Louise said but being cut off by Saito.

"Deal" Saito said.

Then Guiche leave, Saito felt a slap of the shoulder he see Louise fuming angrily.

"You are stupid familiar" Louise said.

"If he will stop tormeting two of you he must teach a lesson" Saito said.

Both girls just stared him with confusion.

"You just know your gonna fight a noble right" Louise said.

"Yeah! What is the problem?" Saito ask.

"*sigh* we're doom" Louise said leaving both of them.

"Thank you for defending me" Siesta said.

"Naahhh! Just helping a friend" Saito said.

Siesta just nod and leave, he go to his Imperial Warriors and ordered two of them.

"I want two of you to protect the girls" Saito order.

"Yes commander" the two Imperial Warrior said then leave.

 **Timeskip**

Louise is in a bad day because her stupid familiar make a deal to fight Guiche and one of his familiar soldier is walking with her making the other student leave her alone.

Same thing of Siesta one of Saito soldier following her whenever she go even she work, other worker is uncomfortable of seeing her with the Imperial Warrior on her side.

Saito in the other hand are planning for the fight he order the Striker VX to be in the fight, he will give the order when they will appear.

 **Timeskip**

In the arena the students are now sitting in the bench to watch the fight, inside the arena Guiche is waiting to Saito. Not so long Saito appeared the arena, Guiche just smirked.

"I thought your gonna run commoner" Guiche said.

"I thinking the same too" Saito said.

"Why you" Guiche is now fuming.

One of the bench Louise and Siesta is watching the fight.

"I hope he will be okay" Siesta said worrying.

"Me too" Louise said.

Back to the fighters Guiche summon his three golems, then its Saito's turn. The student heared a loud noise from the sky, then three metal aircraft dive down to the ground and stood in two legs ready to fight.

Louise and Siesta widen their eyes to see the three metal aircraft turn to a two legged metal creature. As the arena came to a silent the tension become serious. Suddenly Guiche order his golem to attack.

"Attack him" Guiche order.

Then the golem obey and start approaching to Saito. But before the golem could attack the Striker VX fire the golems destroying them in a process. Louise and Siesta just hanged their mouth in shock even the student is shock. Guiche in other hand is now scared almost peeing his pants he just see his golems get defeated by Saito's creature easily. Saito approach Guiche and talk to him.

"So you are defeated, what should I gonna do to you now" Saito said smiling menacingly.

"I surrender" Guiche said putting his hand in the air.

"You think you can get away easily?" Saito said.

"Please I beg you" Guiche said.

As Saito approach Guiche slowly but being stop by Louise.

"That's enough Saito he got the lesson" Louise said.

"Awww! But I wanna make him pee his pants" Saito said in disappointment.

Louise just sighed and look to Guiche.

"You get out in here and don't come near of Siesta again" Louise said.

"Yes! Thank you" Guiche said running away.

"So how it's feel to being a superior" Saito said to Louise.

"Feels great, thank you" Louise said.

"I'm so worried about you" Siesta said.

"Don't worry I am not easy to kill" Saito said.

"Don't be so cocky" Louise said.

"Hahaha! Like I said I'm not easily to kill, because I'm gonna protect two of you, I promise" Saito said with a smile.

 **Louise POV**

When he said that I feel my heart throbbing so fast, what is this? Is this love I feel? No his a commoner but he is so hansome. Stop thinking Louise your a noble.

 **Siesta POV**

He promise to protect me and Louise, I feel my face going hot. I am blushing I hope he can't see me blush its so embarrassing.

 **No one's POV**

The girls is blushing wildly when Saito said to them.

"You promise you will protect both of us?" Louise said.

"I promise" Saito said.

 **End**

 **And that is the chapter 2 of the story hope you like. As you must know I can't make the story longer because I'm using my smartphone and it's limited space to put in my document manager in the FanFiction I hope you all understand. Goodbye and see you all.**


	4. Visiting The Imperial Base

**I don't own Red Alert 3 and Familiar of Zero**

 **Next Day**

After the fight of Saito and Guiche, the student are now cautious to Saito even to Louise, they thought to themselves to not provoked the two or they will suffered to the wrath of the metal creatures even they feared the Imperial Warriors walking along side of Saito and Louise.

As they walking, Saito promised to Louise to visit the base as they walk to the exit, he called the Sunden Transport to pick them up. A minute later the Sunden Transport has arrived, Louise was amaze to the metal carriage moving its own without a horse.

"Impossible, how did the metal carriage move without a horse, is it magic?" Louise ask.

"No, it's science" Saito said with a smirked.

They enter in the vehicle and take their sits even the Imperial Warriors. As the Sudden Transport start moving, Louise is amazed how the vehicle move it was fast maybe faster than griffins, she then look outside the window and notice another two vehicles escorting their transportation, she then ask Saito.

"What are those?" Louise ask.

"Those our escort, the Tsunami Tanks" Saito said.

"Tsunami Tank?" Louise ask.

"A war machine can takedown a large infantry and even a heavy armored vehicles" Saito answered.

Louise just widen her eyes in fear, then she heard a familiar noise in the sky she look outside again and see the feared creature that flying above them.

"W-what are those?" Louise ask in fear.

"Oh those, they are Chopper VX when they are in flight mode, when they are in ground they were called Striker VX" Saito explain.

Louise just look at him in shock and fear, shock because how the Brimir's name did this commoner create them and fear because how deadly of those.

As they arrive in the base, Louise is amazed of the base all of the structure are made of metal even the walls, she see some strange tubes outside the base.

As they enter, she see two metal knight guarding the entrance arm with sword-like spear thats glow. All of them exit the Sudden Transport, Louise saw some people working on the base wearing white suit and wearing glasses.

Saito told her that they are the Engineers who works the base **(AN: just so you know they are cybernetics robot just think the terminator with a human flesh skin).**

Louise just nod in understanding, then a loud noise he hear in the sky, she then see the metal aircraft she thought the it was a metal eagle. But what make her surprised to see the aircraft turn to a bipedal creature approaching to them and its speak.

"Our territory are safe Commander" The pilot said to Saito.

"Good job, now get back out their and protect our territory" Saito order.

"Sir yes sir" the pilot obey.

Both Saito and Louise are now in the Ore Mine, Louise ask what kind of minerals did they get. Saito answered her question that their resources are only Ore and Louise just nod.

As they enter the Construction Yard, Louise see a large map she see the every kingdoms of the land, she even the meet Haven the AI companion of Saito, she was amaze of the things she see, then Saito spoke to Louise.

"Louise, can I ask you something?" Saito ask.

"What is it?" Louise said.

"About how nobles lead the commoners?" Saito said.

"The nobles give them job so they can buy their needs" Louise answered.

"Even they were abuse?" Saito said.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT TO THE NOBLES!" Louise shouted.

"I know it's true, nobles abuse the commoners and their power" Saito said.

"Why yo-" Louise said fuming in angry but cut off by Saito.

"Because they think they have magic they can order whatever they want to them, look at the commoners they work hard for their family even they hurt by the nobles and treated them like slaves. In our world we dispise the people who treat the other like slave" Saito said.

Louise just stare him in shock. Saito then told her that commoners back to their world are free and they have freedom to choice to lead them.

Louise thought it was barbaric to them but she was thought that this commoners can build amazing stuff that they were superior than them.

"*sigh* What are you gonna do" Louise ask.

"I want to have equality, unity and peace to nobles and commoners" Saito said.

"That's impossible to do" Louise said.

"Nothing is impossible if you have advance technology in your side, are you in or out?" Saito said.

"If we do this we will success, right?" Louise said.

"I promise" Saito said with a smile.

"*sigh* Okay" Louise agree.

Saito smiled and nod, after their discussion Saito show the other part in the base and tell about his units. After showing the base Saito and Louise are now leaving the base going back to the academy as in their way riding the Sudden Tranport escorted by two Tsunami tank, inside the Sudden Transport Louise still thinking about the plan, she see Saito using they called Tablet and six Imperial Warrior in stanby.

As they arrive in the academy, Louise is trying to find Siesta she then ask one of the maid in the academy.

"Commoner where is my personal maid" Louise ask.

"You mean Siesta, she was hired by Count Mott to be her maid just now" the maid said.

"WHAT!" Louise said.

"Yeah, they just leave today" the maid said.

"Oh no" Louise said worrying.

"Why?" Saito ask.

"Rumor say that Count Mott used the maid as his sexual pleasure" Louise said.

"WHAT" Saito said.

"Yeah it was terrible, we need to help her" Louise said.

"Don't worry we will saved her" Saito said.

He called to the base and order to deploy a Burst Drone in the Count Mott house to investigate, Saito start planning the rescue for Siesta.

"Don't worry Siesta we are gonna save you" Saito said.

 **End**

 **Cliffhager, hope you enjoy, bye.**


	5. Saving Siesta

**Hey guys! As you must know I change the rated to M because this chapter will have a little rape scene so be warned.**

 **I don't own Red Alert 3 and Familiar of Zero**

It was middle of the night in the mansion of the Count Mott, Siesta is making a tea for the Count, while she's making she was thinking about the condition of Louise and more importantly about Saito, she blush of her thought then a shout she heard.

"Where is my tea!" a male voice shout.

"Coming" Siesta said.

As she delivered the tea, she can't walk properly because the Count give her a skimpy maid outfit; that it can see her butt a little because of the short skirt and it can see her cleavage.

As she arrived in the Count room, she see the Count do some paper in the table, the Count notice her.

"What took you so long?" Mott said angrily.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again" Siesta said.

Then Mott suddenly smirk.

"I can forgive you" Mott said.

"Really?" Siesta said.

Mott stand to his desk and approach Siesta slowly like a predator stalking it's prey. Siesta in the other hand is uncomfortable to see the Count approach her in lust, she step back a little as the Count approach her she was cornered by the wall then two hand grab her arms.

"W-what are your d-doing" Siesta ask fearfully.

"You want to forgiven, right. So how about you will pleasure me" Mott said.

"W-what?" Siesta said.

"Did I stutter?" Mott said.

He then throw Siesta in the bed and pin her using his legs to her waist. He then rip the upper dress of the maid dress showing her large breast.

"Please stop!" Siesta plead.

The Mott just ignored her plead and continued to udress her, he then rip the skirt showing her underwear. The Count aroused more to see Siesta half-naked, he then start kissing the neck of Siesta, she tried to fight him but she was immediately tied up in a rope.

The Count start kissing Siesta's neck again, he then grope the left breast of Siesta and he start sucking the right breast. Siesta just closed her eyes and start crying praying to someone save her. As the Count stop sucking her breast he then start kissing her abdomen slowly moving down to her womanhood.

As the Count arrived in her womanhood he then start kissing her womanhood even the underwear was blocking, Mott can see her underwear is getting wet he then smile.

"Your so wet my darling, Siesta" Mott said.

"No please stop" Siesta plead again.

"Oh no we never started the main event yet" Mott said.

Then he remove her underwear, he then start removing his clothes until he was naked, he spread her legs then lined his manhood to Siesta's womanhood ready to enter her. Siesta can see the throbbing manhood of the Count, she was scared and now hopeless she closed her eyes and waited the pain of losing her virginity.

"Here I go!" Mott said.

"Kyyyyyaaaahhhh" Siesta shout in fear.

Then the door suddenly explode and some strange men wearing a strange uniform and wielding a strange muskets. Mott and Siesta was surprised to see them and then a boy appeared.

"Who dare disturb me?" Mott ask angrily.

"I am" the boy said.

Then Siesta recognized the voice by none other than Saito.

"Saito" Siesta said.

"Hello Siesta we are here to rescue you" Saito said with a smile.

"We?" Siesta ask.

"Get your hand off her" a girl voice said.

"Louise!" Siesta said happily.

 **Earlier**

Saito, Louise and some of his man; ten Imperial Warriors, six shinobi and four Archer Maiden are in stanby outside in the Count Mansion. Saito order the Archer Maidens to takedown the guards guarding the entrance and they obey.

When the guards are taken care, Saito order his Shinobi to eliminate the guards inside the mansion and investigate if they are still maids inside, they nod and leave.

Saito, Louise and the ten Imperial Warriors enter the mansion silently, they can see the dead guards in the floor then one of the Shinobi appeared.

"Sir we find a prison in the basement mansion and we find fifteen maids locked up tight, they have bruises on them, but she's not in there" the shinobi said.

"Okay, round up all the shinobi and help release all maids in the dungeon I will call some sudden tranport" Saito order.

"Sir yes sir" the Shinobi said.

The Shinobi nod and leave, Saito, Louise and the Imperial Warriors are still finding Siesta. Then they hear a faint cry of one of the rooms they follow the noise until they arrived in the double door.

"Okay stock up the charges" Saito order.

One of the Imperial Warrior stock some breaching explosive in to the door and he nod to Saito.

"Okay everyone step back and ready to go inside" Saito said.

They all nod in agreement, they ready themselves for the breach then Saito press the button and the door exploded then the Imperial Warriors goes inside the point their weapon to the Count who is in top of Siesta both naked.

 **Present**

The Count is now in full fury to see Saito and Louise who interrupt him.

"Damn you brats" Mott said.

"You dare touch my friend" Louise said.

"She's my maid" Mott said

Then the Count summon a water serpent, Saito ready his beam sword and slash the water serpent. Mott just shock to see his water serpent cut in half with ease.

"That's impossible" Mott said.

"Nothing is impossible" Saito said.

Mott summon more water serpent again and charge to Saito but he slash them like a pro (AN: just imagine female Kirito in GGO). The Count, Louise and Siesta was amazed to his sword skill. Mott is now scared to Saito.

"Please don't hurt me" Mott plead.

"You think you can get away what you did" Louise said.

"Louise a Sudden Tranport is outside the mansion, take Siesta out of her" Saito order.

Louise nod and take Siesta out in the room covering her with a sheet, he order four of his Imperial Warriors to escort the girls. Back to Saito he is facing the Count who is fearing to his life.

"For your crime of sexual assault of that girl and other woman, you are hereby for punishment" Saito said pointing his beam sword.

"What punishment?" Mott ask fearfully.

"Execution" Saito said.

"What! NO, I beg you I'll give you anything just don't kill me" Mott said fearfully.

But Saito rise his beam sword and slash the Count. Outside Louise and Siesta is inside to the Sudden Transport with the other rescued maid, then they hear the shout of fear of the Count inside the mansion.

"What is happening inside?" one of the maid ask.

"I don't know" the other maid said fearfully.

Louise just smile, the corrupt and pervert Count is now dead. Then Saito and the Imperial Warriors appeared in the entrance of the mansion.

Louise and Siesta sighed of relief.

Saito and the Imperial Warriors goes inside the Sudden Transport where Louise and Siesta riding, the two girls approach Saito and hug him.

"Thank you for rescuing me Saito" Siesta said hugging his arm, Saito can feel his breast under her sheet.

"Um-m, you're w-welcome" Saito said stuttering and his face goes red.

"Your making us worried" Louise said.

"Don't worry girls, I promise you two that I protect you, right?" Saito said.

The two girls just blushed, then Siesta look to the other maid.

"What about the other maids?" Siesta ask

"Don't worry about them, we build them some houses in the base" Saito said.

"Thank you again, Saito" Siesta said.

"Your welcome" Saito said with a smile.

 **End**

 **I just thinking to bring a Allied and Soviet commander and their MCV in future chapters what about you guys.**

 **Do you want to have alliance of the three faction? And maybe giving them some harem for the commanders or Saito gonna find the MCV of the two faction.**

 **Hope you like the chapter. Goodbye and see you all.**


	6. Runaway Princess

**I don't own Red Alert 3 and Familiar of Zero**

 **Next Day**

A news was spreaded around the Kingdom of Tristain, the death of the Count his head was cut and the whole mansion are full of dead guards. The other nobles was furious about this and they want the killer be dead, the commoners in other just surprised about the death of the Count.

Back to the academy the student are talking about the death of the Count some of them are in fear and other are furious. In Louise's room, Louise and Saito are sitting in the bed discussing about what happen last night.

"Is Siesta and the other maids will be okay?" Louise ask.

"They will be okay, the base is fully protected" Louise said.

"What are we gonna do?" Louise said worriedly.

"Don't worry they will never know about us" Saito said.

"About what?" a unknown voice said.

The two were startled of the unknown voice they look in the doorway and see Tabitha in the doorway with Slyphid on her side.

"What are you doing here?" Louise said.

"Yesterday night I see you two leave the academy riding a weird metal carriage, is the death of the Count connect of you two leaving the academy?" Tabitha said.

"What no" Louise lied.

"Don't worry I will never tell anybody, if you tell the truth" Tabitha said.

"Yes we kill the Count" Saito said.

"SAITO!" Louise shout.

"Why did you do that?" Tabitha ask.

"Because he is a corrupt and pervert noble and he need to answer his crime" Saito answered.

"Wow! Big brother is a hero" Slyphid said.

"What is your plan anyway?" Tabitha ask.

"To have equality, unity and peace to everyone in this world" Saito said.

"Then that the case, I will join to your crusade" Tabitha said while Slyphid just nod.

"Wait, what!" Louise said.

"I disgust what's the nobles is doing to the commoners, we need a new era. The era of freedom" Tabitha said.

"Big sister and Slyphid will help big brother Saito" Slyphid said.

"Thank you for supporting us" Saito said.

Tabitha just nod.

 **Timeskip**

It was middle in the night, both Louise and Saito are both going to bed, Saito is preparing his sleeping bag in the floor then a knock of the door they heard, then Louise open the door and a hooded figure enter in their room.

"Who are you!" Louise said.

"Don't worry, Louise it's me" a female voice said.

"Wait, Princess Henrietta its that you" Louise said.

"Yes it's me" Henrietta said.

"Oh my gosh, your majesty" Louise sair bowing to the princess.

"Just call me Henrietta, Louise, we are both friend anyway" Henrietta said.

"Ummm" Saito just tilt his head in confuse.

"You idiot!" Louise said.

"Don't worry, Louise" Henrietta said.

"I'm sorry" Louise said.

"Who is he Louise?" Henrietta ask.

"That is Saito my familiar" Louise said.

"Hello, your majesty" Saito said.

"It's okay to call me Henrietta" Henrietta said.

"Why are you doing here Henrietta?" Louise ask.

Then suddenly Henrietta start crying hard.

"Princess what happen?" Louise ask again.

"Its Wales he cheated on me" Henrietta said.

"What! How dare he" Louise said angrily.

"Who is this Wales?" Saito ask.

"Me and Wales are both lover, but now" Henrietta said and begun crying hard.

"How did you find out?" Louise ask.

"I see him making out one of the noble's daughter" Henrietta said.

As they were talking they hear a commotions outside they check in the window and see the royal army and Prince Wales outside the academy.

"Oh no they found me, please help me escaped" Henrietta said.

"Don't worry Henrietta we will help you" Saito said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Louise ask.

"Pack your back we're leaving" Saito order.

"Wait what, I'm not gonna runaway from the academy, my mother gonna kill me" Louise said.

"We are both in trouble when we kill the Count" Saito said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Henrietta ask.

"We will explain to you later Princess" Saito said.

"Ahhh! Fine" Louise said.

Louise pack her clothes and things in her bag, Saito called the Sudden Transport outside to pick them up. The three is now walking in the halls of the academy, but they were block their way by two unknown figure.

"Your leaving without me" a female voice said.

"Wait is that you Tabitha?" Saito said.

Out in the dark Tabitha and Slyphid appeared and have bags with their clothes and their things.

"Hello big brother" Slyphid said.

"Did I tell you that I will join you to your crusade" Tabitha said.

"You got to be kidding me" Louise said.

"Don't worry Louise, the more the merrier" Saito said.

As the five teens are finally arrived in the exit, they were surrounded by the royal army and Prince Wales.

"Surrender the Princess" Wales said.

"No way, I will never go back" Henrietta said.

"What about us?" Wales ask.

"There is no us, Wales" Henrietta said.

Then a explosion startled all of them including the people in the academy except for Saito. Out of nowhere the Sudden Transport arrived with the escort of two Tsunami Tank.

"Perfect timing" Saito said.

"What the hell" Wales said.

"Okay everyone inside the Sudden Transport, now!" Saito order.

Saito, Louise, Henrietta, Tabitha and Slyphid enter the vehicle, the Princess is amazed of the vehicle. The royal army try to attack the Sudden Transport but the Tsunami Tank come to the rescue and fire to the army killing them instantly.

The Sudden Transport and the Tsunami Tanks start leaving the academy, Wales in the other hand is in fury to see that Henrietta has escaped from him.

"Henrietta you will never escape from me" Wales.

Inside the Sudden Transport, Saito explained about the death of the Count and his mission to this world, Henrietta is shock but she thinking about the commoners life of being abuse by nobles.

"I will join to your mission" Henrietta said.

"Are you sure Henrietta" Louise said.

"Yes" Henrietta said.

"That will be a good idea, to have royal in our side" Tabitha said.

"Yes yes yes" Slyphid said.

As they arrived in the Imperial base, the princess was amaze of the metal structures, she see some of the Imperial soldeir are working, Saito show them where are the maids living.

Siesta was glad to see her friends and hug Louise and Saito she see the Princess and bow down, but she was told to not bow. She was surprised to see Tabitha and Slyphid with them, he then told that they joined to their mission.

 **Kingdom** **of** **Tristain**

The Queen was startled the news about he daughter running away, she can see Wales approach her and bow.

"Sorry your majesty, she has escaped with some student from the academy" Wales said.

"And who are they?" the Queen ask.

Then Wales tell their names and the Queen is surprised to hear the daughter of the powerful mage is with them.

"Find my daughter and the other who escaped" the Queen order.

"Yes your majesty" Wales said.

Wales walkout in the throne room with a wicked smile on his face.

"Your only mine, Henrietta" Wales said.

 **End**

 **If anyone who like Prince Wales I am sorry for being him a bad guy in my story. Hope you like it, bye and see you all later.**


	7. Allied and Soviet Units

**Here's the Allied/Soviet units.**

 ** _Allied_**

 **Infantry:**

Attack Dog

Peacekeeper

Javelin Soldier

Allied Engineer

Spy

Cyro Legionnaire

Tanya (clone)

 **Vehicles** :

Prospector

Multigunner IFV

Riptide ACV

Guardian Tank

Athena Cannon

Mirage Tank

Pacifier FAV

Future Tank C-1

MCV

 **Aircrafts** :

Vindicator

Apollo Fighter

Cyrocopter

Century Bomber

Harbinger Gunship

Sky Knight (only produce in Aircraft Carrier)

Artemis (only air support)

 **Vessels** :

Dolphin

Hydrofoil

Assault Destroyer

Aircraft Carrier

 **Structures** :

Allied Construction Yard

Power Plant

Ore Refinery

Boot Camp

Armor Facility

Seaport

Airbase

Defense Bureau

Command Hub

Chronosphere

Proton Collider

 **Defenses** :

Multigunner Turret

Spectrum Tower

Fortress Wall

 ** _Soviet_**

 **Infantry** :

War Bear

Conscript

Flak Trooper

Soviet Combat Engineer

Tesla Trooper

Desolator Trooper

Natasha Volkova (clone)

 **Vehicles** :

Soviet Ore Collector

Sputnik

Terror Drone

Sickle

Bullfrog

Hammer Tank

V4 Rocket Launcher

Apocalypse Tank

Reaper

Mortar Cycle

Grinder

MCV

 **Aircrafts** :

Twinblade

MiG Fighters

Kirov Airship

Badger Bomber (only air support)

 **Vessels** :

Stingray

Akula Submarine

Dreadnaught

 **Structures** :

Soviet Construction Yard

Reactor

Ore Refinery

Barracks

War Factory

Naval Yard

Airfield

Super Reactor

Battle Lab

Crusher Crane

Iron Curtain

Vacuum Imploder

Outpost

 **Defenses** :

Sentry Gun

Flak Cannon

Tesla Tower

Fortress Wall

 **As you must know the commando are both clone you will know in the other chapter.**


	8. Expanding New Base

**I don't own Red Alert 3 and Familiar of Zero**

It is a beautiful day in the base of the Imperial Commander, Saito is ordering his Imperial Engineers to check the defenses in their base and he order his other Imperial Engineers to start constructing the Shogun Executioner.

The girls are doing their own, Louise and Tabitha both practicing some magic but for Louise it always explode, Slyphid is sleeping in top of Tsunami Tank much of the dismay of the driver. Henrietta is with Haven learning about Saito's world. Siesta and the other maids are busy to their new home.

But the alarm set on making everyone stop what they do, then a Imperial Warrior approach Saito.

"Commander we spotted a Soviet MCV approaching west of our base" the Imperial Warrior said.

"WHAT! Ready the defenses and ready our men" Saito order.

"As you wish Commander" the Imperial Warrior said.

The Imperial Warriors inspect their weapon, while the Tankbuster taking aim their weapon and the Tsunami Tank, Striker VX and Wave-Force Artillery lining up to the entrance of the base.

As they taking aim to the Soviet MCV, it suddenly stop. Saito approach the MCV pointing his pistol (AN: just imagine the pistol of Tatsuya from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei) with some Imperial Warriors in his behind.

"Get out to the vehicle, slowly" Saito order.

Suddenly the door of the MCV open and a female elf with big breast exit the MCV.

"We came here with no harm, we're just passing by" the elf girl said.

"Who are you?" Saito ask.

"My name is Tiffania, what's yours?" Tiffania ask.

"I'm Saito the commander of Empire of the Rising Sun" Saito said.

"I never heard that kingdom before" Tiffania said.

"It's not a kingdom it's a Imperial Military" Saito said.

"Oh, okay" Tiffania said.

"So who is with you?" Saito said.

"I'm with some orphans from the orphanage" Tiffania said

Saito can see the childrens at age of seven and eight, boys and girls with the curiosity and fear to their look.

"Why are the orphans doing here? Why they are not in the orphanage?" Saito ask.

"Because a Noble buy the orphanage and kick us out, he said to me he will destroy the orphanage and build to his mansion" Tiffania said with saddened voice.

"How dare him!" a female voice said.

That make Saito, Tiffania and some Imperial Warriors startled of the voice, then they see Henrietta, Louise, Tabitha, Slyphid and Siesta approach them. They can see Henrietta with a furious face, Tiffania bow when she see the Princess.

"Those nobles always taking everything what they want" Henrietta said.

"Don't worry Henrietta we will get them next time" Saito said.

"I hope so, I can't stand seeing the nobles being superior to the powerless" Henrietta said.

"What is that anyway" Louise ask.

"Oh that, this is a Soviet MCV. That come from my world, speaking of MCV how did you get this?" Saito ask Tiffania.

"I just see it in the forest when I'm searching some herbs" Tiffania said.

"How did you learn to drive the MCV?" Saito said.

"Drive? Only Kiva know how to move this thing" Tiffania said.

"Who's Kiva" Tabitha ask.

"I am" a unknown female voice said startling the girls except Tiffania.

"The AI of the MCV" Saito said.

"Good day Imperial Commander" Kiva said.

"You too Kiva" Saito said.

"Umm, Saito I think I saw just like that metal carriage before" Siesta said.

"What! Really?" Saito said.

"Yeah" Siesta said.

"We will find it later" Saito said.

"Okay" Siesta said with a nod.

After meeting Tiffania and the orphans, Saito told Tiffania that they can stay in the base. Tiffania was happy that Saito give them shelter for the orphans and her, Tiffania told Saito that he can keep the MCV because he is the only one that know how to use.

Kiva agree to Saito to be her new Commander, she then deploy into the Soviet Construction Yard beside the Imperial Construction Yard. Saito order her that he will build the base later because they will search for another MCV in this world.

 **Timeskip**

Saito, Louise, Siesta and some Imperial Warriors are now traveling where the MCV located, they were riding the Sudden Transport. Siesta told Saito about the MCV, that her father found a metal carriage appeared in the forest she was told that her father hidden the MCV in a isolated cave.

As they arrived in the forest, Saito can see tha big trees he then told Siesta where is the cave, she told them to follow her. An hour later of walking they were arrive in a dark cave, when they enter the cave Saito turn on the flashlight, he then told the Imperial Warriors to turn on their own lights.

As they walking deeper in the cave Louise and Siesta both hugging Saito's arm, while Saito is blushing hard because of Siesta breast pressing his arm.

After ten minutes walking they spotted the MCV but it's need to repair, Saito's surprised it was an Allied MCV.

"Jackpot baby" Saito said.

As they retrieve the Allied MCV, Saito called the Sudden Transport as it arrived he told his Imperial Warriors to tie up the Allied MCV to the Sudden Tranport to transport to the base.

As they arrive in the base he order the Imperial Engineers to repair the MCV, after the repair he can see the girls approaching the new MCV.

"So this is the other MCV?" Henrietta ask.

"It's different" Tiffania said.

"Because it's Allied MCV, now I'm gonna start her up" Saito said.

Saito start up the MCV, then a miracle the MCV turn on and a voice of the female they suddenly heard.

"Good day everyone, my name is Anne AI of this MCV" Anne said

"Wow" Slyphid said.

"I'm Saito Hiraga the Imperial Commander" Saito said.

"Hello Commander, what can I do for you" Anne said.

"You are now under of Imperial command Anne" Saito said.

"Yes Commander" Anne said.

"Okay girls I'm starting to build the new base, it will be busy here" Saito said.

"Don't worry we will not disturb you in your work" Henrietta said.

"Good luck" Tabitha said.

The girls say goodbye to Saito and leave, Saito order Anne to deploy beside the Imperial Construction Yard, she then obey. The Imperial Construction Yard is in the center, in its left side is the Soviet Construction Yard was build and its right is the Allied Construction Yard. He then start building the new base.

 **Timeskip**

 **AN: too lazy to write.**

As Saito finished building his new base, he can see two Instant Generator being place between two Power Plant and two Reactor, he remove the three Instant Generator so he can replace with Power Plant and Reactor, he build a Super Reactor so the base has a support power.

He replaced the two Imperial Ore Refinery with Allied Ore Refinery and Soviet Ore Refinery placing beside the Imperial Ore Refinery and the Prospector, Soviet Ore Collector and Imperial Ore Collector still collecting Ore in the three Ore Mine.

The three Instant Dojo, three Boot Camp and three Barracks placed in vertical position in row. While the three Mecha Bay, three Armor Facility and three War Factory is placed horizontally in row. The three Airbase and three airfield are placed in horizontal in row too.

Beside the Nanotech Mainframe is the Defense Bureau and Battle Lab is placed. He put the Crusher Crane in a safe area where nobody can be hurt. The Chronosphere, Proton Collider, Iron Curtain and Vacuum Imploder is placed beside the Nanoswarm Hive and Psionic Decimator.

The base is being surrounded by defenses like; Defender VX, Wave-Force Tower, Multigunner Turret, Spectrum Tower, Tesla Tower, Sentry Gun, Flak Cannon and Battle Bunker

In tha sea, an Outpost and Command Hub is setup and infront of the three Imperial Docks, three Seaport and Three Naval Yard being protected by Spectrum Tower that surround the base.

In the sea, more vessels are protecting the base; five Tsunami Tank, ten Yari Mini-Sub, eight Nagita Cruiser, three Shogun Battleship, ten Dolpin, ten Hydrofoil, five Assault Destroyer, three Aircraft Carrier, ten Stingray, six Akula Submarine and three Dreadnought.

Back to the base, he ordered the Allied Engineers and Soviet Engineers to help the Imperial Engineers to construct the Shogun Executioner. He ordered the Peacekeepers to protect the homes of the settlers.

He ordered ten squadron consist of Attack dog, five Conscripts, two Flak Soldiers and Multigunner IFV mounted by Cyro Legionnaire to patrol outside the base. He ordered six Spy to infiltrate the six kingdom.

When he is done, he sigh in relief but tired overcome to his body, he felt his eyes going heavy and take a nap.

 **End**


	9. Love to Share

**I don't own Red Alert 3 and Familiar of Zero**

As the days of living in the base the girls have a strange feeling for Saito whenever he greeted them they will go full blush to their faces and greet him bashfully.

Louise is disagreeing her feeling to Saito but it fail when she see him, her heart will beat fast and her face turn red, whenever she see another girl talking on him she get jealous instantly.

Siesta is always head over heel in love of Saito, after she was saved twice by him she was trying her best to not flustered around him, she always bring food in the MCV where he work.

Henrietta is amaze of Saito leadership she think he was a great king perfect for her kingdom, when she thought that she suddenly blush thinking Saito as king and her as a queen of Tristain.

Tabitha is reading her book, while she was reading she see him helping some of the maid with their work. She felt her lips smile a little to see him. She thought to herself that Saito will help her to bring back her kingdom back or maybe made him her king.

Slyphid is gazing Saito in top of the Tsunami Tank much of the driver irritation. While she is gazing him she felt her body aroused, wait it's not the season of mating yet, why she felt heat in her body? She blush badly making the driver surprised to see Slyphid face go red.

Tiffania is helping some maids, she can see Saito and the orphans playing fetch with a Attack Dog, she felt happy to see the orphans playing with Saito, she can see Saito how he handle the orphans just like his sons and daughters, she was thinking that Saito married her and have some kids with him, she felt her face heating up.

On their mind: they are in love to SAITO.

In the middle of the night, inside the Imperial MCV Saito is reading some files about the girls, he learn about Louise's family, her arrange marriage and her void magic when he deploy a spy in the academy, Siesta and her family, Henrietta and her ex-lover Prince Wales, Tabitha being the rightful heiress of the throne of Gallia and her true name Charlotte, Slyphid being a dragon, Tiffania and her families.

Outside the Imperial MCV, the girls approach where Saito is. When they see each other they glared with jealous look.

"What are you all doing here?" Louise said.

"It is bad to not to see Saito, dear Louise" Henrietta said.

"I been suspicious to you all this lately" Louise said.

"Is something wrong about that?" Tabitha said.

"I'll question again, what are you doing here?" Louise ask.

"Will my dear friend I will confess my love to Saito" Henrietta said.

"WHAT!!!" the girls said.

"No! He's my familiar, so I will the one to confess my love on him" Louise said.

"No way, you will treat him like slave, so I will be the one who gonna love him because were both common person" Siesta said.

"I will, because he will be a great king to Tristain but to do that he will marry me" Henrietta said.

"No, I Charlottle de Gallia the rightfully Heiress to the throne of Gallia, will marry Saito and he will be the king to my kingdom" Tabitha said while the girls were shocked of the revelation.

"No way, even I'm not royal, mage and human. I will the one who will love him" Tiffania said.

"No-uh! Sylphid will love big brother" Slyphid said.

"Wait, we both like Saito right?" Siesta said.

"Yeah!" the girls said in the same time.

"What about sharing him" Siesta said.

"WHAT! No way" Louise said.

"Oh, little Louise don't want to share with her friends" Henrietta said.

"Come on Louise, we all both love him" Siesta said.

"*heavy sigh* okay okay we can share him" Louise said.

The other girls overjoyed to Louise respond.

"Wait! How are we gonna tell to Saito" Tiffania said.

As the girls planning how to tell Saito, without knowing. Saito is hiding in the entrance of Imperial MCV and heard all their conversation about their love on him.

'It is okay to have harem in this world?' Saito thought

He get out to his hiding spot and the girls startled to see Saito.

"Before you all speak, yes I heard all your conversation" Saito said.

The girls face goes bright red, Saito just smile gently.

"All of you like me right?" Saito ask.

They just nod.

"Why" Saito ask.

Then each of the girls confess to Saito.

"I like you, because you understand me and even I'm bossy sometimes you always stay loyal to me and never leave me alone" Louise said.

"I like you, because you save me and you always there for me" Henrietta said.

"I like you, because your not like Wales and you always caring" Henrietta said.

"I like you, because you are so helpful when it needs and like Henrietta said you are caring person" Tabitha said.

"I like you, because you help us with open arms and you never show discrimination to me even I'm a elf" Tiffania said.

"Slyphid like big brother, because big brother is caring and handsome" Slyphid said joyfully.

"Wow, I don't know what to say" Saito said.

Then suddenly the girls hug him, Saito in the other hand is blushing madly he can feel the large breast of Siesta, Henrietta and Tiffania pressing in his body, then the girls look at him.

"We love you Saito!" the girls said.

"I love you too, girls" Saito said with a soft smile.

And each of the girls give a passionately kiss to Saito in the lips.

 **Kingdom of Tristain**

In the dark alley, Prince Wales is waiting to someone, he is giving a letter that he need to meet a man who will help him find Henrietta, while he is waiting a figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Who's there, show yourself" Wales said.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you bring back your princess" the man said.

"What is your name?" Wales ask.

"The name's Wardes" Wardes said.

"Wait, I know you. You are the fiancé of Louise the friend of Henrietta, why are you helping me?" Wales said.

"To give back what is ours, you want the princess back and I want Louise back too" Wardes said.

"Why do you want Louise anyway? She's just a noble girl" Wales said

"Oh, you don't know? She has a void magic, that is why I need to marry her, with her power it will be unstoppable" Wardes said.

"How can I trust you?" Wales ask.

"Because with your help, we can conquer the world" Wardes said.

"So how are we going to take them?" Wales ask.

Wardes just smirk and suddenly they were teleport out of the kingdom

 **End**

 **Hope you like it, sorry if I suck in romance and the story is short. Goodbye and see you all later.**

 **Question: In the music of every Red Alert titled Hell March. What did the man said/shout in the background?**

 **Answer it in the comment section**


	10. Yuri's Units

**Yuri Arsenals**

 ** _Infantry:_**

Initiate

Engineer

Brute

Virus

Yuri Clone

 ** _Vehicles:_**

Slave Miner

Lasher Tank

Gattling Tank

Chaos Drone

Magnetron

Mastermind

MCV

 ** _Aircraft:_**

Floating Disc

 ** _Vessels:_**

Amphibious Transport

Boomer

 ** _Structures:_**

Construction Yard

Bio Reactor

Slave Miner

Ore Drill

Barracks

War Factory

Submarine Pen

Psychic Radar

Battle Lab

Grinder

Cloning Vat

Genetic Mutator

Psychic Dominator

 ** _Defenses:_**

Tank Bunker

Gattling Cannon

Psychic Tower

Citadel Wall

 **You must all know there is no original Yuri only the clones.**


	11. New Faction and Upcoming Invasion

**I don't own Red Alert 3 and Familiar of Zero**

Wardes and Wales both teleported to a green field, in the middle of the field they see a strange metallic wall, Wardes told Wales to follow him inside.

At the entrance two metallic carriage with metal tube in the top guarding the entryway and being protected by the strange metallic wall, as they get inside they were greeted by some strange soldier wearing purple uniform and wearing some kind of metallic mask the soldier just salute Wardes when he enter, Wales can see the metal structures stood proudly.

Both Wardes and Wales enter in a strange metal building and enter a room, inside Wales can see a long table enough to be sit by fifteen people.

"Welcome to the Construction Yard" Wardes said.

"What is this place?" Wales said in amaze.

"This is my secret military base" Wardes said.

"Your secret military base?" Wales said.

"You see, I summon a strange metal carriage then it turn to a metal structure, then a voice of a man from the metal structure spoken me and told me to raise an army and make this world bow down to me, but he told me I need a partner to success the plan" Wardes said.

"And who is this voice" Wales ask.

"He said to me, he was loyal to the man name Yuri" Wardes said.

"And who is this Yuri fellow the voice talking about" Wales said.

"He was a powerful man" a voice said.

"Who's there?" Wales ask.

"I'm Kizrov the AI or the Voice of the Construction Yard" Kizrov said.

"How powerful is this man" Wales ask.

"He almost conquer the world, but those damn Allied and the traitor Soviets defeated him" Kizrov said

"What happen to him now?" Wales ask.

"Dead" Kizrov answered.

The room is consume in silent.

"Okay back to our plan" Wardes said.

"But why you need Louise? You have an army you don't really need Louise's void magic" Wales said.

"If we have void magic user in our side plus the army we will be unstoppable" Wardes said.

"You got yourself a point" Wales.

"How about I show my base" Wardes said.

As they get out in the Construction Yard, they both go to the Bio Reactor and told Wales that this is the power of the base, they go to the Barracks that look like a big head where it can train infantry, then show the War Farctory where they can construct metal carriage, he told him that Submarine Pen is built in the sea so they can have a vessels, he show the Slave Miner and Ore Drill, Wales can see the slave digging ores he is told that ore is the resources.

He then show the Psychic Radar, Battle Lab, Grinder and Cloning Vat. He then show the superweapon structures; Genetic Mutator and Psychic Dominator. He then told about the defenses; Psychic Tower, Gattling Cannon, Tank Bunker and Citadel Wall.

When the tour is over, Wales ask for a plan.

"So what is your plan?" Wales ask.

"To conquer every kingdom even the world, but first we have to get back Louise and get the princess" Wardes said.

"I like the sound of that" Wales said.

"So are you gonna help?" Wardes ask.

"You got yourself a deal" Wales said.

"Then I welcome you to the new faction I called it Yuri to tribute his name" Wardes said.

 **Kingdom of Tristain**

The Queen is deep depression, she is worried about her daughter whereabout. Then she heard a knock in the door.

"Yes, who is it?" the Queen ask.

"It's Agnes your majesty" Agnes answered.

"What is it?" The Queen ask.

"A letter delivered by our spy from Albion" Agnes said.

The receive the letter and read, after she read Agnes see the worried face of the Queen, then the Queen put down the letter in the table.

"What is it your majesty?" Agnes ask.

"Albion and Germania is gonna invade us" the Queen said making Agnes shock.

"When?" Agnes ask.

"They will be here tomorrow" the Queen said.

"What are we gonna do?" Agnes ask.

"Warn the people of Tristain and ready our army"the Queen order.

"Yes your majesty" Agnes said bowing her head before leaving.

 **Saito's base**

The two Spy that Saito deploy to Albion and Germania report him about the incoming invasion to Tristain, the girls who heard this gasp in shock while Henrietta is worried.

"We have to save the people of Tristain" Henrietta said.

"Saito what are we gonna do?" Louise ask.

"Don't worry I have a plan" Saito said.

"And what is that?" Tiffania said.

"Haven, Anne, Kiva, is it ready?" Saito ask.

"Ready to deploy, Commander" they said in sync.

"What is it, Saito?" Tabitha ask.

"You will see it soon, now we have to plan" Saito said.

"So what's the plan?" Siesta said.

In that night they plan to save the kingdom of Tristain.

 **Kingdom of Albion and Germania**

The Albion's and Germania's army is readying their weapons and flying ship to invade the kingdom of Tristain, they plan to takeover the kingdom. But what they didn't know it will be their graveyard when they get there.

 **End**

 **Hope you like it guys, sorry for short chapter, next chapter will be the invasion. Goodbye and I see you all later.**

 **Question: If you are Einstein would you go back in time and erase Hitler or not? Why or why not?**

 **Answer it in the comment section.**


	12. Imperial Alliance Forces

**I don't own Red Alert 3 and Familiar of Zero**

In the kingdom of Tristain, the road is dead silent not a single person are walking in the street. All stores are closed the whole kingdom is a ghost town. In the palace the queen is watching outside her window in her room with worried look on her face.

In the walls protecting the kingdom, Agnes and her squad of female musketeers and the royal army are waiting to the enemy arrival. As they waited they hear a strange noise, they were surprised to see a blue mist outside the kingdom's wall then out of nowhere they see Princess Henrietta appeared from the blue mist and smile to them.

They immediately take the Princess to safety and bring her to the Queen. As they arrived in the palace the nobles are surprised to see the Princess alive and well. In that time Prince Wales is there and he try to hug Henrietta but he is stop by her, the Prince try to apologies to his mistake but Henrietta told him to be silent.

Then the Queen arrived from her room and see aresuddenlsmiling to her, she suddenly run to her and hug her like they never see each other for a long time.

"Thank the Founder, you are safe" the Queen said.

"Sorry for running away mother" Henrietta said.

"Why you runaway from her Henrietta?" the Queen ask.

"Because Prince Wales cheated on me" Henrietta said.

Everyone who heard gasp in shock and Wales sweated in fear.

"Is thid true Wales?" the Queen ask.

"Yes it's true, but that girl seduce me. Please forgive your majesty" Wales said.

In the crowd of nobles the girl who had affair of the Prince is very angry because of the wrong accusations.

"That is not true!" Henrietta said.

Everyone is now confused who to believe, then the princess announced her new lover.

"Everyone I have to announcement, I have a new lover" Henrietta said.

Everyone are shocked of the Princess revelation even Wales and her mother. She then he was a commoner and he can't do magic, her mother try to stop her but she then told that her lover is the one who kill the Count because of his corrupt of power and slaving the maids and using as his sex pleasure. She then told not to underestimate him because of his powerful army.

Suddenly they were interrupt by a lone royal army and told them that the Albion and Germania are attacking. It cause panic to the nobles while Henrietta just calm she then shouted.

"EVERYONE BE CALM AND LISTEN!" Henrietta shout.

The nobles stop their panic and listen to the princess.

"Don't worry my lover will help us, you will see how powerful is he" Henrietta said.

She then pick something in her dress pocket and reveal a small flat rectangular metallic pieces and placed it in the floor then suddenly a blue square appeared, she explain.

"This is a small projector, it will see us the fight will be happening outside" Henrietta said.

The nobles are amazed of the new invention, as they focus to watch in the screen. They see the Albion and Germania army fast approaching to their kingdom, most noble are now afraid to see the army. Then something happen make the Queen, Wales, Agnes and nobles surprised.

 **(Red Alert 3 OST - Hell March 3)**

The Albion and Germania army heard a wierd noise from the sky, as they look up they see five big metal eagle approaching in great speed. In the sky five Harbinger Gunship ready to fire to the invasion army, they shoot down using gattling gun and cannons to the army killing them instantly.

The Albion and Germania army try to escape but they were startled by ten beam of light falling from the sky, they through their Founder attack them. But miles away from the battleground ten Athena Cannon are firing in safe distance, they were accompanied by ten Pacifier FAV who fire with them.

The invasion army are now scattering to escape but they were ambush by twenty Grinders appeared from their back. The Albion Airship try to help their men in the ground by shooting cannons to the Grinders but they were shoot down by Twin Blades, Cyrocopters, and Chopper VX. Kirov Airship start their bombing run to the invasion army so they can't escape.

Up in the sky, a squad of Jet Tengu are firing the remaining Albion Airship who try to escape, the other squad of Jet Tengu turn to Mecha Tengu and fire to the enemy's catapult and artillery. King Oni and Steel Ronin are in the scene clearing the enemy temporary base destroying their weapon storage

A group of Apocalypse Tank charge to the battlefield without care and hit and run the enemy infatry, they fire their cannon to a group of enemy who try to shield but no avail they were exploded in their places.

The mysterious army suddenly retreat from the battleground making the enemy army confused, they through it was over but they were wrong. As then the ground shake, a big shadow is blocking the sun and the enemies were suprised what's blocking the sun to their surprised they see three metallic body walking in three metallic legs wielding three glowing sword.

The Shogun Executioner march toward the enemies without care as it step the enemies they were being squash like pancake, the enemies airships has no escape because most of them are being hit and run by the big robot. The Shogun Executioner raise it three sword in the sky and stab it in the ground and a electric wave release in surrounding killing most of the enemies.

Then the Century Bombers appeared in the sky and drop infantry consist of Conscripts, Peacekeepers and Imperial Warriors. The Peacekeepers ready their shield, Conscripts fire their AK and the Imperial Warriors ready their beam sword for close combat. They charged to the remaining enemy, they captured who surrendered to them and other just who still fight them were shoot down in the spot.

 **Music End**

Back in the palace, the Queen, Wales and the nobles were amaze and scared to the mysterious army. Amaze because of their power and scared because of their weaponry. Then they hear a door open and they see a boy in Henrietta's age, he approach to the Queen and bow for respect, then he stand up Henrietta go beside him and kiss in the cheek and hold his hand making Wales fuming in jealous and the Queen and nobles surprised.

"Everyone this is Saito the commander of Imperial Alliance Forces and my new lover" Henrietta said making everyone in the palace gasp in shock.

"It's nice to meet you all" Saito said.

 **As you must know I name Saito's faction as Imperial Alliance Forces or IAF because of both three faction on his side. The Shogun Executioner is the best superweapon that you can control in the game to bad it can't use in skirmish. Hope you like this chapter and sorry for long update because I finish my final term exam and I will be graduating student in senior highschool. Goodbye and see you all later.**


	13. NOTICE

Hey guys, now listen this is not a update you must know something. I know all of you like my story and you want me to update this story. I think this story **MAYBE** discontinued. I know you all wondering why, to answer your all questions the reason is that I only use my phone to write the story and the problem is that I can write up to 2K words and I can't write up to 3K or more words and when I write I'm running out of idea. One last thing I will get busy this year because I will be in college this year so I will get busy to update this story. Don't worry you can adopt my story if you like you can rewrite a new storyline of my story.

And you all wondering that I will be stop writing story. The answered is

 **HECK NO!!!**

I will still write, some will be one-shot story or maybe full story. My future plan is to write Girls und Panzer crossover fantasy anime. So guys what is the best crossover for my new story? fantasy anime only.

Hope you all understand my situation and all. Goodbye and I see you all later.


End file.
